


Bring worse of me

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [47]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: I rather not bring those memories, along with me, do not, release what's inside, Please do not, Bring worse of Me.Inspired by a song call bring the worse of me by Badowens.





	

Bring worse of me   
No chance   
Makes worse   
Of me   
Bring out   
Cause   
Misery   
Again   
Rather   
Not remember   
What   
Bring worse of me   
From a   
Long time ago   
Start new   
Again   
Good for me   
And   
Everyday else   
Well being   
Do not   
Take out   
Worse of me   
Bad idea   
Remain my place   
Sit here   
Be positive   
Happy   
Light   
Myself   
Better   
Again   
Here   
And   
Now   
Would not   
Let that   
Out   
No matter   
The cause  
Never   
Let it   
Run off   
Lock it   
Burn   
For good   
Rather   
See it   
Be gone forever   
I repeat   
Do not   
Bring worse of me


End file.
